A variety of walking robots are known in the prior art. One such robot is the PhantomX AX Metal Hexapod Mark III hexapod robot, depicted in FIG. 1, manufactured by Trossen Robotics. http://www.trossenrobotics.com/. A video of the robot's capabilities may be viewed on the Internet at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAeQn5QnyXo, the video incorporated herein by reference. This hexapod 100 includes a plurality of legs 102 which cooperate to move the hexapod 100 via a walking motion. FIG. 2 depicts an illustrative leg construction of these prior art walking robots. Although the gait of many walking robots is stable, even in slightly uneven terrain, there are still limitations to the terrain this robot can traverse (e.g. barriers such as a fence, large rocks, or the like). Moreover, walking robots are somewhat limited to a relatively low speed.
Flying drones, on the other hand, are able to fly over most obstacles which are present on the ground. They are also often able to achieve a greater speed of motion than of walking robots. One type of flying drone is a mutlicopter. An exemplary multicopter of the prior art is the DJI Spreading Wings S900 Hexacopter. A discussion of the S900 can be viewed on the Internet at https://www.engadget.com/2014/08/04/djis-s900/. These multicopters include a number of fixed propellers which rotate about a vertical axis. This configuration results in inefficient forward flight. Moreover, many multicopters of the prior art deplete their batteries in a short amount of time and have limited surfaces on which they can land. Therefore, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.